Harry Potter and The Elder Scroll
by IamBloodRose
Summary: Crossover. Change one thing, and see how events unfold. AU. Harry will be different. There may or may be some bashing later. Rated T, for the future, which is unknowable.


Harry Potter and The Elder Scroll

Chapter I – Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, associated works, themes, stories, characters, etc. I do not own TESV: Skyrim, nor any associated works, themes, stories, characters, etc. This is a work of fiction, made by a fan, for the enjoyment of fans. No profit is being made by the production of this work.

He tried. He really did. He tried to tune out the sounds of the crowd that surrounded the arena. There was the expected cheering and booing, the cheers coming from his small number of supporters, as well as some of those who sympathized with his situation. Then there were the boos, which came from…

'Focus!' He mentally chastised himself. There were more important things he could be focusing on. Things like the Golden Egg, or the Hungarian Horntail. The Horntail which, oddly enough, hadn't reacted to his presence yet. Probably because he had only just stepped into the arena.

Harry took a few steps forward, which was enough to finally attract the dragon's attention. The Horntail looked at him, and he felt his body freeze on the spot where he was standing, try as he might to resist. Then he met the Horntail's gaze, and that was the moment where everything changed.

The dragon opened its mouth, and Harry closed his eyes. He waited for the fire to come, to be roasted alive, paralyzed by fear in that spot. In his head he made his final peace with those he cared about: Hermione, the Weasleys, even Ron, Sirius. He was afraid, yet some part of him found peace in that he would see his parents.

The dragon roared, he heard people screaming as they saw him not move. He waited for the scorching heat, the dragon fire, to envelop him, reduce him to nothing but ash. He waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, Harry opened his eyes to face his almost certain death. What he saw, however, made his jaw drop.

All around him the ground was scorched black, with the smaller rocks being reduced to molten slag, the larger rocks glowing red from obviously being exposed to the dragon's fire. Yet he was fine, completely fine. Not a scratch or singe on him or his clothes.

Then he realized that the chill in the air was gone, and instead of the cold nip of the fall, the air felt like a refreshing Spring day, close to the onset of Summer. Harry focused again, once more directing his attention to the dragon. He met its gaze… no, met her gaze a second time. This time she bowed her head towards him. She opened her mouth, yet no mere roar came from her spread maw, but rather she spoke.

" **Pruzah wah grind, dovahkiin."**

It sounded foreign to Harry's ears. And old, no, ancient. Then he realised he understood almost instantly what she said. He sighed. 'Of course, when don't strange things happen to me.' In turn, Harry bowed his head, then spoke in turn.

"Pruzah wah grind…" Harry trailed off here. He didn't know her name, and had no wish to be rude and offend such a powerful creature. Then he realized he spoke in the same tongue as the dragon before him, though it didn't have the same ancient sound coming from him.

" **Los Dremrostin. Staadnau ni dovah vokiin."**

Harry shook his head to physically clear his thoughts. He understood that too, though it took him a little longer, since he had to figure out she included her name, which was Dremrostin. Still, he figured it out nearly as fast as when she first spoke.

"Dii kogaan, Dremrostin." Harry said. Then he was walking towards her nest. He took the Golden Egg, then stepped back. Placing the fake egg in one hand, he stepped back, raising his wand to the sky as he looked at the true dragon eggs. "Haas ahrk suleyk." He said, his wand tip glowing a rich blue colour, which was then emulated by the dragon eggs all taking in their shells a similar, albeit not as bright, colouration.

Harry started walking back toward the entrance to the arena. Before he left though, he turned and faced the dragon once more. Bowing to her again, he said, "Zu'u lost ni hind wah krif hi Dremrostin."

She bowed towards him in turn.

" **Kogaan, Dovahkiin."**

After a few seconds, Harry rose and walked out of the arena. The arena, which was completely silent from the shock of watching such an encounter.

Madam Pomfrey still made him take a bed, as a "precautionary measure." Honestly, he was fine, a little shocked, but fine none the less. Privately, Harry thought she was upset that for once, he wasn't injured. Soon though, he was thankful for the bed, as several people were making their way towards him. Sighing, he braced himself, his face slipping to the 'mask' he wore for the public.

AN:

Whelp… please don't kill me? I know, I'm a bad person and should feel bad for posting three chapters of OtF, and then nothing for what? A Year? Unfortunately, I am a college student. I work full time over the summer months to pay for my education, and during school, well, education should come first. This came to me as I was listening to a vocal artist's Skyrim songs covers + originals.

As always, read review, rate, and follow. Those are all cool and stuff. Haters are going to hate, but for those who appreciate: *insert Titanium music video*


End file.
